


Viva Las Vegas

by classicasshole



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Barebacking, Businessman Graves, Escort Service, Everything is consensual, Hot Tub Sex, Just smut, No Magic - AU, PWP, Plot Twist, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostitution, Rent boy!Credence, credence shushing during sex, eating ass, grindelwald is only there for a minute, minor breathplay, nothing else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 16:39:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11339316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/classicasshole/pseuds/classicasshole
Summary: Only in town for the weekend for a work convention Graves hires a rent boy. When its time to part ways Graves is seriously hoping that what happens in Vegas doesn't just stay in Vegas.





	Viva Las Vegas

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the Anon fic game, just a bit of fun really. I was really happy to be asked to participate, it was so unexpected and nice! 
> 
>  
> 
> I hope people enjoy reading :)

Running his hand up the silk stocking he only has one thought in his mind. Ripping the delicate fabric to get to the pale virgin skin underneath. And so he does. He's paid good money for this and so far he has not been disappointed. The company really outdid themselves this time. Never before has Graves been presented with someone who so closely matches his preferences. The young, dark haired beauty currently squirming in his lap is overwhelmed by the stimulation. The way the boy is dragging his ass along Graves' thigh like a bitch in heat betrays his desperate need for friction and pressure against his leaking cock. 

Graves slips deft fingers under the fabric of the boy's underwear, which is no mean feat considering the restrictive black latex sticks to the boy like a second skin. Having this angel dressed up as a filthy whore had been a stroke of genius and Graves will take full credit, having had the foresight to make the request of the agency. Seeing the covetous looks on people's faces, some outright seething with jealousy, when they saw the boy entering the hotel lobby, was thrilling. 

Graves is still fully clothed. There is something lurid about being fully dressed while your bed partner is in a more vulnerable, revealing position. He is uncaring if his suit gets stained. It may be Tom Ford but he can simply buy another if the boy ruins it.

He tugs gently on a nipple, eliciting a sinful moan from red-bitten lips. The boy's head tilts back causing his neck to go taut in a graceful arch. Thin, feminine fingers dig into his shoulders, rumpling the suit. 

Finally giving in to temptation Graves drags the boy down for a heated kiss. Licking inside that plush mouth, a sweet velvety heat spreads through him and its near unbearable. Pressing his luck Credence presses further into the kiss, desperate to be consumed. His grinding becomes more insistent and erratic. Little hitches in his breathing hint at the sheer amount of over stimulation engulfing the boy. 

Reluctantly Graves pulls back, smirking at the needy whine as the boy tries to chase after his lips. With firm hands that encircle the slim waist Graves holds the boy back. He teasingly presses a few more chaste kisses to Credence's sharp jaw before standing abruptly. Letting out an adorable yelp Credence throws his arms around Graves' broad shoulders and wraps long legs around the older man's waist. The boy weighs nothing, Graves easily carries Credence to the suite's private pool. Its something he has always loved about Vegas; the ostentatious flamboyance that wouldn't know subtle if it hit them in the face. 

"I don't know how to swim sir" Credence says as he sees where they are headed. Its the most he's spoken all evening. 

"No worries my boy. We're just going to use the hot tub" he purrs, licking a stripe up the boy's sternum and scraping teeth across a jutting collar bone.

The champagne and chocolate strawberries have been left out for them by unseen staff. Setting his date down Graves offers a hand to help Credence step into the in-ground hot tub. The look of bliss that flits across the boy's face sates an animalistic part of Graves. He carefully removes his own clothing, neatly folding his suit and laying it aside. Credence watches him with rapt attention, young eyes roaming over the broad muscled expanse of Graves' chest. Basking in the attention he confidently approaches and lowers himself into the bubbling water next to Credence. Firmly taking hold of the boy Graves once more drags Credence into his lap. The feel of the slippery latex has his previously flagging erection stiffening once more. 

Eager to please Credence goes pliant in his grip, allowing Graves to move him as he sees fit. Graves laps gently at a pebbled nipple, getting great satisfaction from the expression on the boy's face, eyes closed, pouty lips parted and puffing short breaths. Then because he's a tease he nips sharply at the sensitive bud. Keeping the boy straddling him, Graves reaches for the flutes of champagne, handing one off to the boy who holds it with trepidation. 

"Drink" Graves commands, enjoying how immediately the boy responds. He watches the lithe neck as Credence swallows the champagne, large adams apple bobbing. Graves has no reason to restrain himself so he wraps a large hand around that throat. Ever so gently he presses his thumb down on the boy's windpipe. He rubs his thumb soothingly against pale skin, to soften his rough touch. Credence's reaction is wonderful. He bares even more of his throat, offering himself up to Graves. Feline eyes slide closed in bliss. His head lolls, the only thing supporting him is Graves' hand. Increasing the pressure he pulls Credence down to his level. The kiss made difficult as Credence tries to please but also fights his own instincts to gasp for air. Whatever air the boy manages to suck in Graves quickly steals with the passionate kiss.

Finally relaxing his grip on the boy's throat Graves bites at that puffy lower lip sharply, drawing blood. He sucks it into his mouth, savagely enjoying ravishing the younger man. His bruising kisses are accompanied by bruising hands. His grip on Credence's waist is borderline painful. His companion is quiet save for the breathy gasps and aborted moans.

"Are you not enjoying yourself kitten?" he teases.

"Yes sir...I mean n-. I am enjoying m-myself!"

The answer is clear, the boy can barely form a coherent sentence, so out of his mind with lust he is. But Graves likes to tease. Wants to see his pet squirm some more under his attentions. With some effort Graves works his hand past the slippery, restricting latex and presses a finger against the plug that sits inside the boy.

"You're very quiet my boy. I hope I am not boring you." 

"N-no never sir!"

Long thin fingers dig into his shoulder as Credence tries to push back against Graves' fingers while at the same time trying to push up to grind his neglected cock against Graves' abs. 

"Ah-ah-a" he admonishes gently, "are you getting greedy my boy?"

Incapable of words at this point, all Credence can do is shake his head like a child, eyes wide, desperately trying to convey innocence. Graves chuckles at the juvenile display, utterly taken by this boy's guileless spirit. He's never had a partner so utterly suited to his desires, this Credence is truly a treat. 

Abruptly he pushes the boy off his lap, leaving him sitting on the opposite side of the jacuzzi. The hurt expression on that angelic face, eyebrows pinched in sorrow, the corners of that mouth downturned, has Graves smirking, the boy is an open book, unable to hide the emotions from his face. 

"You will get your reward when I see fit" Graves adopts a playfully stern tone. When the boy nods in acknowledgement Graves reaches over and pulls hims closer, but still keeping him at arms length. "We need to see how talented you really are!" Credence cocks his head to the side questioningly (like a curious dog, Graves thinks). "How good are you at holding your breath?" 

"I don't know sir."

"Well lets find out" he growls, roughly grabbing Credence by his skinny biceps. The water sloshes around them as Graves passionately kisses him before pushing him under the water, guiding him towards his waiting cock. The sensation is unlike anything he has previously experienced. The tight seal Credence creates with his mouth around Graves' cock has him twitching. He holds the boy's head under the water. He'd never really drown the boy, but the power trip adds nicely to the blowjob. Credence manages to run his tongue along the underside of Graves' shaft, applying pressure with the flat of his tongue to the throbbing vein there. The sensation causes Graves to buck his hips choking the boy. He allows Credence to pull back, to catch his breath. Skinny chest heaving, lips puffy, eyes teary and raven black hair plastered across his forehead, the boy looks bewitching.

Credence is the one to close the distance between them, delicately draping his arms around Graves' shoulders, looking up at the older man through damp heavy lashes. Making a decision Graves easily scoops the boy up and seats him on the ground at the edge of the jacuzzi, with his legs still in the water. With Graves standing in the hot tub they are of a height. As he litters the unblemished chest with bruises and bites he wrestles Credence out of the slippery latex. Pulling away slightly he drinks in the sight of the escort, who waits patiently for whatever is coming next.

Graves balls up the latex garment and shoves it into Credence's mouth, effectively gagging him. Pushing the young man so he is lying prostrate on the ground. Graves spreads pale thighs roughly, drinking in the sight of jeweled plug nestled between the boy's cheeks. Teasingly slow he removes the toy, making sure to circle it and hit Credence's sweet spot. If the muffled sounds coming from the boy are anything to go by he's doing a good job. He gets an even better view of Credence once the plug is removed. The gaping hole leaking lube and seaman from there previous coupling. Before he can think too much about it Graves bends down seals his lips over the loosened hole, thrusting his tongue in enthusiastically, as if he were kissing Credence on the lips. The taste of his own seaman mixed with the lube and a taste that is purely Credence is heady and intoxicating. Pulling back he knows he must look a mess, his chin glistening with spit and slick, his hair in disarray. 

He slides into Credence easily in one long thrust. His boy responds so nicely, arching off the ground, a high pitch whine escaping from around the fabric stuffed in his mouth. As Graves begins to pump his hips in earnest the sound of skin slapping echoes around the room. Credence can't get any purchase on the slippery ground with his hands or in the hot tub with his feet. Continuing his thrusts Graves drapes his body over the boy's, letting his weight press down on the smaller man. He sucks a multitude of bruises along the column of his neck. As Graves continues his ministrations his thrusts become more of a lazy grinding of his hips, as he's balls deep in the boy.

Credence's cock has been neglected this whole time but Graves had successfully made him cum untouched earlier on their date. The boy was so pretty, splattering the wall of some grimy alley off the Strip with his seed. All it had taken was a few lazy strokes and the right balance of praise and humiliation. The boy was just so addictive.

"You're so good for me aren't you my boy?" he praises as he grinds deeper, uncaring of the nonsense that spills from his mouth. 

"Look how well you take my cock. Such a good little whore." 

The words are having the desired effect as Credence begins to writhe underneath him. So much so that Graves pins his arms above his head. Now pressed flush chest to chest Graves manages to extract the balled up latex with his teeth. With his mouth free the noise coming from Credence increases tenfold. Graves captures Credence's lips with his own, licking into the wet heat of an eager mouth. Their tongues twin together in a frenzied fashion, not much finesse to it but neither man caring too much. Both are breathing heaving, panting when they break away from each other.

Credence's cock is trapped between them and every time Graves presses into him the boy's cock is stimulated. The small amount of pressure is too much of a tease and not enough relief, Credence starts begging "Oh please sir, please, I'll be good. I'll be so good. Just- please!"

All it takes is a well aimed thrust and a harsh bite to his neck and Credence is once again cumming untouched, spilling copious amounts of semen between them. While the boy goes lax Graves continues to circle his hips, its only when Credence wraps his legs around his hips, drawing Graves deeper into him, while simultaneously clenching down hard, does Graves cum. He whites out for moment, collapsing on top of the boy. He stays there, softening inside Credence for a moment, not wanting the night to end so soon.

***

The function is as boring as Graves suspected it would be. Any hotel conference room in Las Vegas is a dreary palace, even the ones at Caesar's Palace. The harsh artificial lighting, the lack of windows, the smell of decades worth of stale smoke clings to the carpet and walls. There aren't even that many top people attending. Graves would have been better off staying in New York and cultivating his client base in the city. There is no one out this far west who will realistically deal with him and his company. And to top off the disappointing evening Credence was booked for tonight so Graves can't even say goodbye to the lovely escort.

As he stands by the bar lost in his melancholic musings he doesn't notice the snake Grindelwald approach. 

"My dear Percy I wasn't expecting to see you here. What a wonderful surprise!" The lightly accented words make his skin crawl. There is something unsettling about the blonde, there always has been. Add to that his ruthlessness and disdain for ethics, it makes him a rather nasty character, one who Graves tries to avoid at all costs.

Graves ignores the other man as he sips his whiskey, determined not to be chased away by him.

"I thought it was so unfortunate that we didn't get the chance to talk more. I hear some rumours about the New York market, I might have to check it out for myself." 

Grindelwald just keeps talking at Graves, although Graves is making it quite clear he wants the blonde to kindly fuck off. 

"I see you are drinking the piss they call whiskey here" he smirks derisively.

"I forget, your European pallet is much more refined" Graves mocks. 

"I haven't met a single American to-date that has any sensibility or taste when it comes to alcohol."

Graves looks down at the bright cocktail that is placed in front of Grindelwald and raises a questioning eyebrow.

"For my date" the blonde dismisses. 

Graves nearly chokes on his drink when Credence appears out of nowhere and is caught in Grindelwald's tight grip. The young man looks delectable. Tight black jeans with a light, almost see through v-neck t-shirt, his long hair curling slightly, his face enhanced by rouge lip tint and soft eyeliner.

He hasn't noticed Graves yet. Grindelwald has a firm hold on him and is currently fondling the boy who is pinned against the bar. Other attendees watch as Grindelwald filthily ravages his young companion. Bruising kisses and rough hair pulling has Credence whining quietly. Graves is standing right next to them, frozen to the spot, yet desperate to flee. 

When the two finally separate Graves moves to leave. The action must catch Credence's eye because it is then that the young man looks over. His beautiful feline eyes go wide in shock, a blush spreads across his face and down his neck as his embarrassment grows. Knowing the boys' predilection for humiliation and exhibitionism Graves glances down, an obvious bulge is pressing against the front of his skinny jeans.

Breaking the moment between them is Grindelwald, shoving his tongue into Credence's ear, like the dirty old man he is. Graves catches the fleeting wince before the boy covers it. Looking at Credence closely now Graves can see the subtle sweep of his eyelashes across his cheeks, the strong aquiline nose and chiseled jaw. Not only is he beautiful but he is interesting, not some bland conventional beauty. 

Graves leaves while the two are so wrapped up in each other. Feeling Credence's eyes on his back. He has no desire to see Grindelwald take what he so desperately wants. He watches from across the conference room as the blonde crowds Credence every chance he gets. Credence for his part is a professional, indulging the older man but stopping things from progressing to indecent with grace and skill. He catches Graves' eye and they share a heated look. It may be all in his head but Graves is convinced the boy wants it to be him, not Grindelwald. 

An hour and several drinks later, he walks by the couple as he heads out, his hand brushing against Credence's. Grindelwald is nearly passed out, head resting on arms folded atop the table. 

He's walking down a busy corridor towards the main casino floor when a hand on his shoulder drags him back. Stumbling gracelessly Graves allows himself to be dragged by the younger man into an open storage closet. Its pitch dark but Graves can feels the wall to wall shelves as Credence shoves him into them. 

"I've been wanting to get away all night" Credence breathes out in a rush before crashing their lips together. His long fingers grasp Graves' neck tightly pulling the other man to him intently. Hitching a knee up around Graves' waist he brings their crotches together. Credence rolls his hips expertly, their cocks sliding past one another. Graves groans, he's been painfully hard for the last hour, watching Credence being defiled. 

Not needing any further encouragement Credence wraps his arms around Graves' neck as he jumps up and locks his other leg around his waist. Graves leans back using the shelving for support as he takes all of Credence's weight. Their kiss is inelegant, sloppy and desperate. Both of Graves' hands are on Credence's pert ass, holding his skinny frame up. Awkward as it may be Credence continues rolling his hips despite having no leverage. 

Impatient with their current position Graves sets Credence down. Before the young man can be too disappointed Graves opens those skinny jeans and yanks them down around his pale thighs. In record speed he manages to free his own cock. Dragging Credence back to him with a firm arm around the boy's trim waist Graves takes both of them in hand. Credence, happy to let Graves take the initiative simply holds on as the older man strokes them together.

"Seeing you with that bastard tonight... That he was the reason I couldn't have you..."

"Shhhh, you have me now" Credence soothes, and then, because the boy is a minx "You better make it count."

At that Graves tightens his grip, "Fucking tease!" he breathes out.

"Ngh! Daddy! I- I'm close!"

Growling at the title Graves pumps his fist harder. Slippery with sweat and pre-cum his hand glides over both cocks, rubbing the shafts in tandem, pressing them against one another. 

"Ahhh!" as Credence cums he throws his head back in pleasure, exposing the column of his neck and the myriad of bruises and hickeys Graves had marked him with last night. The sight sends a possessive thrill through Graves that tips him over the edge and has him cumming. 

The two men stay quiet, catching their breaths. Credence rests against Graves' chest as the older man is still leaning against the shelving. Its dark but Graves can see the glimmer of Credence's eyes when the younger man eventually pulls away. He tucks Graves in after taking care of himself. The gesture is unexpectedly tender and has Graves' heart twisting. He's going back to New York tomorrow but he doesn't want this to be the last time he see's his boy.

Before he can think of what to say Credence whispers "I really hate to cut our time short but I really should be going, I've got an early flight tomorrow." There is genuine regret in his voice Graves thinks.

"So do I. I've got to get back to my New York office."

"You're going... New York?" Credence sounds stunned. Graves can relate, he is desperately trying not to get his hopes up.

"Yes, I'm just in Vegas for a work trip. I live and work in New York."

"Me too. I mean, I live in New York and work there, I was just here visiting a friend and needed a few dates to pay for the trip." Graves can hear the dawning hope in the boy's voice, he's not imagining it.

"Well Credence how about we get your things and you come back to my suite. We can share a cab to the airport in the morning", he sounds giddy even to his own ears.

In response Credence presses a shy, chaste kiss to his lips before pulling back and opening the door. Silhouetted against the light streaming into the closet Credence looks beautiful, sinfully angelic. The younger man backs out into the busy hall, his clothes rumpled and smelling of sex. Graves follows eagerly. He thinks he'd follow Credence anywhere.


End file.
